


Speechless

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a huge sap, Tooth Rotting Fluff, brief mention of MerDer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Nico is making his partner breakfast when their song comes on and he is taken back to all the memories he and Levi have shared.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this if you can, listen to Speechless by Dan + Shay as it really conveys the feelings of this fic. I hope you all enjoy these flashbacks from Nico’s point of view. These flashbacks are a mix of scenes that you’ll recognize from the show and some new ones. Anyways please enjoy!

Nico’s Sunday morning started pretty much the same as any other, getting all of the ingredients and tools together to make pancakes. Levi should be getting off a 16 hour shift soon and he wants to have breakfast ready for when his favourite person gets home. Just before starting he grabs his phone and Bluetooth speaker to put on his Spotify playlist. He clicks shuffle and the first song that comes on just so happens to be his and Levi’s song, Speechless by Dan + Shay. Usually Nico isn’t a country guy but the first time he heard this song all he could think of was how it perfectly describes how he feels about Levi. As the song starts instead of cooking, Nico let’s the memories attached to the song come to him verse by verse.

 

__________

_You say you'll be down in 5_

_The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs_

_You're fixing up your hair like you do_

_I know that I'll be a mess_

_The second that I see you_

_You won't be surprised_

_It happens every time_

_It's nothing new_

 

The first verse brings Nico back to their 6 month anniversary. They had been living together for almost a month, Levi finally agreeing that it was time to move out of his mom’s basement. Levi had passed his intern exam and was now a junior resident which meant he was even busier than before. The two hadn’t been on a date in weeks so they were pulling out all the stops for this night. Nico was ready first deciding on a simple white button up shirt with navy blue slacks and brown dress shoes.

 

He decided to wait outside the bathroom for Levi to finish getting ready. “Hey babe how much longer are we thinking.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe 5 more minutes, not all of us can look like you.” Levi called out playfully.

 

Nico just sighed to himself, Levi really didn’t know how much he took his breath away every time they were together. He could hear the spritz of cologne shortly after their exchange and that made Nico more excited. Since Levi got that cologne it has made him even more irresistible than he thought possible.

 

Before long Levi emerged from the bathroom, fixing his glasses in the cutest way. Nico took a second to take it all in, Levi was breathtaking, the plaid pants, shortsleeved white button down and bespoke bow tie was made for him, the sleeves hugging Levi’s biceps perfectly. As Levi continued to fix his hair he asks Nico, “What do you think?” 

 

In that moment, with his boyfriend looking at him with a glimmer in his eye all Nico could say was, “Wow.”

 

___________

_It started when you said hello_

_Just did something to me_

_And I've been in a daze_

_Ever since the day that we met_

 

The first day he met Levi, Nico couldn’t keep himself from admiring the younger man. He got through that first surgery exactly how Link had taught him, through muscle memory. He was glad he didn’t have to think because his mind was else where. He knew he was being cocky winking at Levi that first day, but he had to get his attention somehow. This man did something to him, he just couldn’t stop chasing until he figured him out. So he made a series of attempts to crack his shell. From going to the interns locker room to shower, to finally buying Levi a drink, Nico was just trying to see if the cute nerdy man was interested.

 

It wasn’t until they were working together on JJ’s case together that they got to spend any significant time together. Although Levi usually seemed nervous, he showed how incredibly smart he was with JJ, diagnosing him correctly as soon as Link called on him. He was also so good with the boy, which made Nico’s heart flutter. When he found out that Levi was single he let himself hope that the younger man would be interested in him. The haze that Levi put him in came crashing down like a tidal wave when they found themselves in the elevator and Nico couldn’t help himself from kissing the younger man passionately. There was sparks, butterflies and a lot of heavy breathing wrapped up in their short make out session and Nico was on top of the world. Unfortunately what goes up must come down and as soon as Levi made it clear that Nico was the first man he had kissed the fellow fled with out so much as an explanation.

 

“I thought this was a teaching hospital” Levi yelled out after Nico had left the elevator. Nico still winced at this part of their interaction even to this day.He was shaken out of his Levi Schmitt haze, even if just momentarily.

 

___________

_You take the breath out of my lungs_

_Can't even fight it_

_And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying_

 

It was the windstorm of 2018, just days after Nico had walked away from Levi. The ER and hospital was pushed to its limits when the storm hit the city of Seattle. Trauma after trauma was rolling into the ER, but Nico was told to clear the patients in the clinic per the protocol and who was he told to handle it with? None other than Levi of course, the person he was trying to avoid. But Levi was different that day, he was confident in his job, maybe borderline sassy but Nico couldn’t help but find it all a little sexy. Nico knew he had to explain himself and apologize to Levi. So once all of the patients were cleared he did just that. But it just left them worse off then before with Levi not only calling Nico an ass, but also blaming him for all the drama. Nico had had enough not wanting to deal with the ensuing shame spiral Levi would inevitably have. Nico turned around and left the clinic, but was picked up by the winds and thrown into the ambulance that was parked outside the clinic.

 

Nico was briefly knocked unconscious by the impact, the first thing he remembers after coming to though was Levi calling his name while crawling towards him. Once they made it into the rig, and the two had a chance to catch their breath Nico noticed Levi didn’t have his cute glasses on. Naturally Nico asked where they were and that’s when Levi went into another one of his cute rants about why he was mad at Nico and letting the older man know everything that was apparently his fault. Nico wasn’t expecting the next thing that came out of Levi’s mouth though.

 

“You know what is also your fault, that fact that you think I have a shame spiral because I don’t. I’m not spiralling, I’m a nerd, I’m no more ashamed of being attracted to guys than I am of anything else in my life. Do you know what I did almost every night before I went to college? I sat in my mother’s basement with three other debate club kids playing dungeons and dragons.” Nico couldn’t help but smile and laugh at Levi’s admittance. “The same basement I live in now, trust me when I say no one was having sex, with guys of girls. Sex was... sex was like the sun sword.” Nico was confused for a second not knowing what the younger man meant but Levi quickly realized that. “It’s a magical weapon in the game that’s really hard to find, it’s basically like a talking lightsaber.” Levi was rambling again but he picked back up quickly. “Never mind, the point is sex wasn’t on the table for us so I didn’t know I was gay. I knew I had feelings for boys, but I didn’t understand it. Not until you kissed me, you kissed me and I felt the opposite of shame, it felt like I existed and everything fell into place” Nico could see Levi’s eyes gloss over and hear his voice start to shake, but he couldn’t help but be entranced with Levi as he spoke so eloquently. “For the first time it felt like I was holding the sun sword and I,” at this point Nico was speechless and the only thing he could think of doing was kissing the man in front of him. Levi had completely taken his breath away and it made Nico realize he had to stop fighting how he feels about Levi because the man was worth it, anyone who could lay it all out in the line like that would be.

 

_____________

_It's always on a night like tonight_

_I thank God you can read my mind_

_Cause when you look at me with those eyes_

_I'm speechless_

 

This brought Nico back to what was probably the rockiest time in their relationship. The two had been together almost a year, Levi was a junior resident and was as busy as ever. Nico felt lonely, feeling like that they only ever spent time with each other while the other was asleep. Nico had tried to persuade Levi to focus on Ortho for a bit.

 

“Babe, come on why can’t you just put your focus into Ortho?! You are a natural at it and we would actually get to spend a decent amount of time together, which is more than I can say right now!” Nico was grasping at straws and he knew it but he was just so tired of not seeing his partner. “Like do you not want to spend time with me?” That was a low blow and Nico knew it.

 

“Oh come on Nico don’t say that when you know it’s not true! I want to spend time with you just as much as you, but this is my career we are talking about, I don’t know why we have to keep having this argument! We are just going in circles with this and it’s exhausting!” Nico can remember the defeat in Levi’s green eyes to this day.

 

“Then explain to me Levi how this wouldn’t help your career if you specialized in Ortho?”

 

Levi sighed, “Do you want to know why?! Because I’m scared Nico, if I were to specialize in Ortho than we would always be working together, which sounds great on the surface but it also has a lot of difficulties. I was talking to Dr. Grey about this and she completely agrees.”

 

“Why is our relationship any of her business Levi?”

 

“Because, she was in our place before!” Nico gave Levi a confused look, “When she was a resident she was in a relationship with her attending. She took a huge interest in neuro, just like him and it was great for a while. They decided to start a clinical trial together and Dr Grey made a mistake, she switched the medicine between two of the participants, making sure that Dr Webber’s wife would get the medication instead of the placebo. After everything came to light she almost lost her job and her husband. It took him a long time to forgive her and shehad to switch specialties over half way through her residency. Now she was a legacy, following after her moms footsteps, but I don’t have those kind of genes and I don’t know if I would be able to change specialties if things went wrong between us. I love you Nico, please don’t ever forget that, but I don’t know if I want to put us in a place where our relationship is stressed like that. Besides peds is the best of the best, and you are always telling me how good of a surgeon I am.”

 

At this point Levi was looking up to him with his doe eyes. “Okay, I don’t like it as much but I guess you do have a point.”

 

“Come on Nico it’s not like we won’t ever see each other you know how much kids tend to break bones! I promise that we will get through this, we will both made more of an effort to go out on dates and have hot hot sex when ever we can!” Nico was smiling at this point while bringing Levi in for a kiss. The younger man always had a way of knowing what he was thinkingand extinguishing any fears he had.

 

_____________

 

_Staring at you, standing there in that dress_

_What it's doing to me, ain't a secret_

_Cause watching you is all that I can do_

_And I'm speechless_

_You already know that you're my weakness_

_After all this time I'm just as nervous_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_I'm speechless_

 

The date is September 27, 2020. That was the date he married his best friend. It was the most beautiful fall day, the leaves had turned yellow but hadn’t started fall of the trees yet. The Seattle rain even held off for the day, making it even more picturesque. Nico had been pacing all morning, not nervous about marrying Levi, that he was certain about, more nervous about the ceremony and not wanting to slip up while saying his vows. He and Levi had decided before hand to have a first look, wanting to have a few minutes to themselves before they stand up in front of everyone they love and pledge their lives to each other.

 

Their photographer Krista called Nico outside first having him wait facing the huge oak tree outside their venue. Nico could admire the beauty of the tree and what autumn had done to it, but he knew it wouldn’t hold a torch to the love of his life. As if on cue he could hear the rustling of leaves. If Krista hadn’t told him first not to turn around until she said to, Nico would have turned around as soon as he heard his love walking toward him. With a deep breath the anticipation built even further. As soon as Krista said it was okay Nico turned around and was met with a smiling Levi in a well fitting black tux. All Nico could do is stare and admire Levi.

 

Levi stepped toward Nico, taking his hands while looking at him with his big green eyes. Levi is also the first to say something, “Nico, I have never met anyone who is as sweet, kind and hard working as you. I don’t know how someone as beautiful and talented as you even noticed me, but I am thankful everyday that you did. Since we met you made it your mission to make sure I know I mattered and that I was your everything. I am so in love with you, I can’t wait to marry you.”

 

As soon as Nico knew that Levi had said everything he wanted to Nico brought his hand up to Levi’s face staring at his fiancé longingly and then brought him into a slow passionate kiss. The kiss had all the passion of everyone that came before, but without the urgency because he knows he will have his whole life to kiss these lips. Too soon the kiss ends, and though Nico doesn’t have much to say he wants Levi to know how wanted he truly is. “Levi, babe every time I see you you take my breath away. I have never truly felt like I had won until you were mine and I got to stare into your beautiful eyes everyday. I may not be a man of many words but know that I will always make sure you know how special you are to me and how in love with you I am.” Nico then brought him into one last kiss before they became husbands. Nico wasn’t quite as nervous as before because he knew with Levi by his side he could get through anything.

 

____________

 

By the time the song ended Nico hadn’t even started making the pancakes and he could feel himself getting choked up just thinking about him and Levi.

 

A voice brought Nico back to the present though. “Well isn’t this a nice welcome home,” Levi was leaning against the doorframe of their kitchen looking as hot as ever even after being at the hospital for 16 hours. “I love that you were listening to our song,” Levi said while walking toward Nico. “but I might have to ban you from listening to it if it keeps making you cry.” He said playfully while wiping the tears from Nico’s face.

 

“Well it’s all true Levi everyday you do something that takes my breath away and leaves me speechless. But why don’t we make some breakfast or well I guess dinner for you.”

 

“Sounds great baby, let me know what you need me to do. But first I would like to give my husband a kiss so he knows just how in love with him I am”

 

The morning continued on just like that. Each man stealing kisses in between prepping fruit or flipping pancakes. Nico knew he would get do this infinitely more times with his husband and he could not feel more grateful for this breathtaking man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I do! If you want to let me know if you liked it my tumblr is corvw.


End file.
